The Fox's Scent
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: A bored Kyuubi decides to have some fun and releases a scent that increases the hormones and lust in people of the opposite gender. Unfornuately for Naruto, it'w when he's facing two Sound Kunoichi. NaruKinTayu first threesome I've done. R&R please.


Naruto finds himself in the middle of a two on one fight. Unknown to him however, a bored Kyuubi decides to make things fun by interfering in his own way and Naruto finds his opponents wanting to do more than fight. Much more. They are all sixteen in this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Naruto Uzumaki dodged the thrown senbon and leapt into the air and somersaulted over a large bandaged ape type creature which swung a club at him and missed. He landed behind it and kicked it hard with all his strength doing same damage to it.

"Hit him Kin!" One voice called out and Naruto avoided being stabbed from behind by a girl with long black hair. He leapt away staying out of their pursuit.

"So much for a stroll in the woods." He said dryly to himself. The teenaged Leaf ninja had been taking a walk by himself to clear his thoughts and focus on upcoming events. He didn't plan on discovering two enemy ninja, both of them from Otogakure. Despite his attempt on getting out of there unnoticed he had stepped on a branch which alerted them and the two kunoichi immediately attacked him. He knew them from past events and knew what they where capable of.

Right now he was fighting a defensive battle, dodging and weaving through their attacks and looking for an opening where he could incapacitate one of them and then hightail it back to Konoha and tell everyone that Sound was on their borders.

Unfornuately for him, someone wasn't in the mood for a defensive battle.

"_Why don't you just kill the both of the broads?" _Kyuubi's voice said in the back of his head, The Nine Tailed fox sounding bored.

(I can handle them by myself, I don't need them dead if I can get info from them.) Naruto replied in his thoughts dodging an attack which caused the redhead to curse.

"_Just use my power and they'll be talking in seconds!"_

(Why did I just say?) Naruto responded as the fox was getting agitated as of late always pestering him to use his power even when he wasn't in a fight. It was starting to get annoying as well to the blond as he nearly got hit by Senbon. (Just go back to sleep or whatever you demons do, play mahjong or something.) He said dismissing him and he heard Kyuubi growl loudly

"You're dead asshole!" Tayuya the redhead shouted at him as she and Kin Tsuchi resumed attacking him.

Kyuubi in his trapped cell which contained him growled as the demon fox looked on. He was BORED out of his mind, the fox wanting something anything to happen where he could watch some destruction happen. The boy was refusing to use his power, and it was only at that time that the fox could find some enjoyment, unfortunately it never lasted long enough for him.

Even five seconds of it was better than watching on in this wretched prison! And there was times when the idiot boy refused to use his power at all like against that wretched Uchiha which nearly got the both of them killed. Naruto's life was linked to his and if he died Kyuubi would also die as well.

He let out another growl and laid down watching Naruto defend against the two females. Both of them by human standards would be considered pretty. Suddenly a plan appeared in the twisted fox's mind.

Chuckling evilly knowing this would confuse the vessel he began to release a scent from him. An aroma he had that affected people of the opposite gender and drive them into a insatiable desire which there was only one cure.

"_See you refuse my power after this."_

"Take this!" Kin shouted throwing shuriken. Naruto threw kunai which canceled them out and leapt out of another attack.

"Die you stupid asshole!" Tayuya said and casted a Jutsu and Naruto dodged it. He then saw a clear opening and took it dashing past them and into the treetops. "Shit! He's getting away!" The redhead shouted.

"Split up and get him from the sides!" Kin shouted.

Naruto grinned as he ran as he managed to elude them and was in the clear. There was no way they'd chase after him once he got close to Konoha, his plan had worked and he was too fast for them.

He landed on the ground and laughed triumphantly.

WHAM!

He was tackled suddenly in the side by Kin and losing his footing tripped and fell down a hill in the forest both him and the Sound Kunoichi rolling across the ground their bodies entangled.

Inadvertently she got a whiff of his scent and the girl suddenly felt something come over her

They reached the bottom and he was on top of her. He pulled up and reared his fist back ready to slug her. He stopped when he looked down and what he saw surprised him.

Kin was panting, heavily and her chest was raising and falling with each breath as she looked up at him as a red blush formed on her face.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking at her not understanding as she looked at him. "Did you hurt yourself?" He said wondering what was going on. "Hey can you hear me? What's the problem?" He said as she continued to stare at him

What was with this girl? She wasn't hurt or wounded anywhere and what was with that look she was giving him? Her face was crimson and her eyes had a different look in them. Almost as if it was one of…Desire?

"Are you-MMPFH!" He was cut off when Kin suddenly sat up and kissed him shocking him as his eyes widened as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

(What the hell?) He thought as he was being kissed by an enemy ninja. Moments ago she was trying to kill him and now she was kissing him! She continued to kiss him hungrily and push him onto his back and got on top of him. She reached up and undid her hitai-ate and his as well and with a giggle kissed his forehead.

Kin continued kissing him despite his attempts to struggle and protest.

"Hey, cut it out will ya?" He said trying to pry her off. "I'm not interested in a relationship with an enemy!" He said in between her kisses. Kin only smiled and leaned down and kissed him on the cheek and rubbed her face against him. She then started to reach towards his shirt.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, enough of this!" He said grabbing her hands and sat up. "Look I don't know what happened but cut it out." He said glaring at her as she smiled at him. "Let me get you to a doctor or something alright?" He said looking her in the eye and she only giggled and kissed him again. "And stop kissing me!" He said wiping his lips.

Kin pushed him back down despite his protests and laid beside him. "My fox…" She said with a purr and kissed his ear. Naruto rolled his eyes wondering what he had gotten into this time.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Naruto lifted his head and saw standing on the top of the hill a stunned Tayuya. "Oh great…she's probably thinking I'm molesting you." He said and tried to stop Kin from kissing his cheek.

"What the goddamn hell is going on here?" Tayuya said her jaw dropping at what she saw. "Kin what the hell are you doing you stupid skank! You're suppose to kill him not kiss him! A fine time for you to go in fucking heat!" She said and walked down the hill.

(Believe me I'd rather have her trying to kill me than this.) Naruto thought as Kin nuzzled against him ignoring her superior.

'Hey! I'm talking to you Kin! And you shithead! You did this didn't you?" Tayuya snapped accusingly at him. "Is that what you wanted to get some girl in your pants? Konoha's standards must be pretty damn low!" She said and sniffed something suddenly. "You piece of, of, of…" Her voice trailed off and suddenly a moan escaped her and she reached towards her hat and the bow around her waist and removed them.

Naruto not paying attention being too busy with Kin was surprised when the black haired girl was shoved off him. He started to get up when he was tackled and kissed again this time by Tayuya!

(Ah hell no! Her too!) He thought in disbelief as she kissed him as well and she penetrated into his mouth and tongued him. She pulled away a trail of saliva on their lips and smiled at him as her own face had turned red as well as a look of desire in her eyes. She kissed him again and being stronger than Kin was able to hold him down more.

He did not know what to think. The only good thing about this was no one else was around. If the others saw this they'd either be laughing at him or declaring him a pervert. The damn Ero Sennin would probably be taking notes down as well.

Tayuya kissed him on the lips as the redhead caressed his upper body trying to remove his shirt. Naruto managed to pry her off and she laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Stop it already!" He said and Tayuya trailed her fingers on his cheek. She went to kiss him but he blocked her with his hand. She only giggled and kissed it instead. "What is it with you Sound Nins? That bastard you guy's follow experiment on you or something?"

Suddenly he felt a moist felling on his neck and he looked behind him and saw Kin behind him kissing the back of his neck. "Damn it!" He muttered as she was back for more. Tayuya took that opportunity to kiss him on the cheek and he was pulled onto the grass. Kin switched sides with her next to Tayuya and the two looked down at him and with Tayuya holding his arms Kin removed his shirt and her long hair tickled his toned stomach.

Naruto now shirtless shook his head in disbelief at what was happening when he suddenly heard a chuckle in the back of his mind.

(Kyuubi what did you do?) He asked accusingly in his thoughts.

"_I've decided to make things more fun for you."_

(Oh yeah I'm having lots of fun.) Naruto replied dryly as the two kissed his stomach.

"_Serves you right for keeping me bored!" _The fox responded _"I released a scent from me which shall we say increases hormones and lust in females."_

(Why you…)

"_Most people would thank me for dealing this you stupid boy! If you used my power this wouldn't have happened. But there is cure for this."_

(What is it?)

"_You must mate with both of them." _He said with a grin.

(WHAT? There's no way in hell I'm having sex with them!)

"_It's the only way, they won't stop until you do."_

(I'll use my Kage Bushin and tie them up.)

"_Once they get free they'll just come after you, they won't stop until you do. And besides I'll just attract more females as well, how'd you like to mate with twenty girls?"_

(I hate you…) Naruto responded seeing no way out of this especially if he was telling the truth. (You're lucky I don't kill myself right now.) He said as the fox laughed at him and disappeared.

Nartuo was still being kissed on his stomach. He pulled himself up surprising the girls.

"Fine, let's mate." He said in resignation and they both clapped their hands in excitement.

He wrapped his arms around both girls and kissed Kin first and then pulled back and kissed Tayuya second. Both girls moaned into his kiss as each girl returned it. He stroked their backs feeling their long hair. Each girl then started to undress and removed their shirts and pants leaving them in their bra and panties.

Naruto kissed Tayuya first on the neck trailing a series of kisses on her and then onto the top of her breasts as Kin watched. After he was done with her he got a hold of Kin and did the same with her only licking her breasts instead causing her to moan as Tayuya massaged his back and placed kisses on it.

Naruto laid both girls down on the ground and massaged their stomachs as he examined them. Both girls where attractive he now noticed, Tayuya was bigger in some areas such as her chest but Kin had more curves around her hips and legs. He kissed Kin on the stomach and massaged her hips and inner thighs for two minutes causing her to gasp in pleasure. He then turned Tayuya over on her stomach and slowly started kissing up her body. From her ankles, past her legs, up past her shoulders and finally to her lips. Tayuya moaned as she was feeling wet.

Kin got on top of him and kissed him on cheek and Tayuya kissed him on the other cheek. Naruto unknowingly reached down and removed his pants leaving him in his boxers.

The gasps, pants, and moans of delight of the three could be heard in the area they was at which fortunately for them was a rarely traveled route so no one would find them.

Kin cried out as Naruto sucked on her left breast as her bra was removed as she wrapped her arms around his head her fingers entwined in his hair. She let out a moan as she was gently laid down on the ground and kissed on the lips a look of content on her face. Beside her already content was Tayuya as the two had a far off look in their eyes as if they was in heaven.

Naruto reached towards and removed their panties and gently patted the small tussles of hair that guarded their virginity. He then placed both his hands near their entrances.

The two cried out in unison when he entered his finger into them. Slowly he went inside their inner circle and added another finger causing them to cry out even louder as he pumped his fingers inside of them. Tayuya and Kin's cries got louder and louder ones of pleasure and delight as in unison they each reached an orgasm from him.

He crawled towards them and kissed each of them on the lips and they returned it back. Tayuya swiped his boxers off and Kin grapsed his throbbing member making him cry out as each took their turns rubbing and grabbing it for several minutes and made him reach one of his own.

The three collapsed. Naruto however wasn't done yet.

Getting Tayuya he placed her on top of the black haired girl. The two panted and sighed as he positioned himself near them.

Kin let out a shriek of pain suddenly. A moment louder Tayuya let out one as well. Alternating between both girls he thrusted into them.

Both girls cried out as he switched between them as they adjusted to him. Slowly the cries of pain transformed into those of passion and delight as he did both of them. He kissed both of them and they returned the kiss as he thrusted into both kunoichis as slowly but surely all three came into a climax.

The Leaf Ninja and the Sound Shinobi laid on the ground exhausted and worn out after all they had done for what seemed like hours. Kin and Tayuya rested on top of him the two having stars in their eyes after all that had happened.

Naruto looked at them and kissed them both on the forehead as they fell asleep. He was ready for a nap as well. Hopefully he woke up first and got out of there before they did.

He heard a chuckle again.

(I hope you're happy Kyuubi.)

_(I am, not bad for a first timer and with two girls. Don't worry about them coming after you to kill you, they'll follow you to the ends of the earth if you did them again.)_

(Thanks a lot.) He muttered and got ready to doze off.

_(By the way, their you're wives now.)_

(What!) Naruto thought but shrugged it off. (Ah hell, fine.)

Listening to the girls' breathing, Naruto closed his eyes and joined them in a blissful sleep.

A/N: That's it for this review please.


End file.
